


恋爱傻瓜

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	恋爱傻瓜

“什么是美？”

李知勋大部分时间都看不懂权顺荣。  
他知道全圆佑和金珉奎有个互助小组来探讨如何理解他们喜欢的表演队小男生。但是李知勋觉得自己不喜欢权顺荣，是那种不喜欢，朋友间的喜欢他还是非常珍惜的，所以他没有考虑加入那个小组。  
真的很难懂，这个世界上有这么热爱迎难而上的人吗？不是说勇于挑战困难这种精神不好，而是这位朋友会不会太热爱肢体接触？尤其是试图与自己接触，钢铁直男李知勋希望自己下辈子是个汽车人，这样有眼睛都能看的出来自己像钢板一样坚硬笔直，宁折不屈，如果能像擎天柱一样帅就更好了——等一下这不是重点。  
重点是，到底要说多少次，才能把李知勋不喜欢被人亲亲抱抱这件事告诉全世界？最好是印在权顺荣脑子里。  
普通的肢体接触都还可以接受，他也在慢慢习惯跟人拥抱，但是为什么权顺荣要对着自己撒娇要抱抱？虽然他没同意但是他可以想见那会是一个接触面积极大持续时间极长的一个拥抱。  
这个不行，李知勋亲密行为脱敏疗程还没到那一步。  
他做梦都能梦到一大堆权顺荣小团子爬在他身上眯起眼睛跟他要抱抱，他不同意就一个一个变大压得他喘不过气来。  
“知勋？”怎么还有声音？李知勋吓得猛地睁开双眼，发现是权顺荣来叫他起床。他早上从工作室回来倒头就睡，房间又没窗户，睡到几乎完全失去时间观念。  
“怎么了？”李知勋伸了个懒腰，权顺荣把房间灯打开了，突然的光亮刺得李知勋又眯起了眼睛，“出去吃饭吗？成员们都出去了，现在宿舍里就我们了。”“吃什么？”李知勋坐起来揉了揉脸，“我也不知道。”权顺荣抓抓脑袋，他的头发看起来也像个鸟窝，大概也才刚爬起来，“要不先出去再说？”  
两个人全副武装出门，也没开车，就在路上漫无目的地晃，天色太暗又太冷，路人从他们身边匆匆走过完全没有发现是当红偶像。  
李知勋不喜欢穿太多，冷归冷，人生不能被束缚，平常大多在室内和车内，结果今天出门了才发现外面还挺冷的。但是按照平常的习惯就穿了一件帽衫和夹克，冷风沿着脖子灌进来，冻得他缩了一下。  
“要不吃部队锅吧。”李知勋这么说，太冷的天气还是吃点热的有汤的比较好。权顺荣点点头，在等红绿灯的时候盯着李知勋看了好久，看到李知勋浑身发毛开始猜测这人到底脑子里在想什么的时候，从自己的脖子上解下了围巾围在了李知勋脖子上。  
围巾还带着权顺荣的体温，冷得只想马上到店里坐下吃饭的李知勋脑子都有点转不动，“你……”他伸出一根手指却被权顺荣握住拢回袖子里，“多穿点衣服吧知勋，感冒就不好了。”没有了围巾的权顺荣把自己缩进羽绒服的领子里，脸颊鼓鼓的，像是小动物。

在等着上菜的时候李知勋想起他之前问过敏感的弟弟夫胜宽，权顺荣脑子里到底在想什么。夫胜宽神色奇怪地看了他一眼。“哥真的不知道顺荣哥在想什么吗？”  
“嗯？”  
夫胜宽摇了摇头。“那哥清楚自己对顺荣哥什么感情吗？”“就是朋友的喜欢啊，非常喜欢。”  
“哥你写词的时候心思这么细腻，这个怎么不知道呢？”  
夫胜宽不说了，李知勋也不再追问。  
但是他忍不住去想，就像权顺荣总也忍不住来烦他一样。  
作为朋友来说权顺荣确实非常重要，团队的每一个人都很重要，可是权顺荣好像有那么一点点不一样。他和权顺荣扛起了团队创作的主要任务，三个队长肩膀上的压力总是比其他人要大一些，他不是擅长表达的人，他可以写下来但没法说出来。在刚出道的时候尤其如此，压力太大又不愿意找人倾诉，以至于他越来越抗拒和他人的接触。  
权顺荣跟现在一样固执，不管是在表演创作方面，还是在试图打开李知勋心门这个方面。

但是这有什么不对吗？  
李知勋咬着筷子看着坐在对面的权顺荣，正呼噜呼噜吃的正香。这不是朋友吗？他没有不喜欢朋友关心的意思，他只是有点难接受这种方式。  
“知勋要不要喝酒？”权顺荣突然说，还没吃几口的李知勋愣了一下，“现在？你等下喝晕了我可不会带你回去。”“哎不会的。”

结果就喝晕了。  
李知勋扛着权顺荣走在路上，虽然天气还是很冷，但是权顺荣好烫，脸好烫呼吸也好烫，贴在他的颈窝里。好不容易走到宿舍，刚走进电梯就被权顺荣按倒墙上，额头贴着额头。  
李知勋浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，偏偏这人还喝了酒，带点甜味的呼吸喷在他脸上，推也推不开。  
“知勋……知勋不喜欢我吗？”怎么说话语气这么委屈？李知勋皱了皱眉，“权顺荣你今天怎么了？”  
“在签售的时候，总说我是傻瓜。”权顺荣头低下去，跟他脸贴着脸。李知勋被抱了个严严实实，他试图把自己缩起来一点可以减少接触面积，但完全没有用，权顺荣手搂着他的腰，身体卡在他两腿之间，羽绒服拉链没拉，把李知勋也一起抱了进去。  
“你难道不是傻瓜吗？”李知勋反问他，手在他背后悬浮了好久，还是慢慢放了下来。  
“我只是太喜欢知勋了……”权顺荣的声音被衣服压得听不清，但李知勋凭多年相处的直觉还是听懂了。“知勋有时候也可以稍微依赖一下我嘛，净汉哥胜澈哥可以的话我也可以的。”  
李知勋叹了口气，“你编舞本来压力就很大了，再跟你说我怕你更紧张。”他手在权顺荣背后拍了拍。  
“我想……我想了解知勋的世界。”  
这是普通的朋友喜欢吗？李知勋陷入了迷茫。  
“可以让我进去吗？”权顺荣抬起头来，捧着李知勋的脸像是捧一束花。“知勋的世界。”  
虽然他这么说但是……他其实已经进来了。权顺荣坚持不懈地试图敲开李知勋的心门已经很久了，久到李知勋不知道什么时候也已经放他进来。成员们固然都很重要，但权顺荣无疑是最特别的那一个。对李知勋的肢体接触标准来说权顺荣已经超出了太多，每一次都觉得很烦，每一次都警告他不要再有下次，但每一次都没有真的要惩罚他的意思。  
“可以。”李知勋别过脸，权顺荣听到回答兴奋地抱紧了他，用仿佛要把他肺里的空气都挤压出去的力气。李知勋也不甘示弱，用力回抱了他，健身房可不是白去的，最后还是权顺荣被勒得先放开了手。  
算了。抱就抱吧，但是如果有下次真的要给过肩摔了。  
“你是个傻瓜。”

“我觉得傻瓜这个词很美。”

END


End file.
